The widespread use of Microsoft's Windows operating system has increased the usefulness of personal computers. Unfortunately, the program's graphics user interface has proved to be a mixed blessing for people with disabilities. The difficulties that people with impaired vision have with Windows is well understood. People who can not use a mouse also experience difficulty in controlling Windows and Windows programs. This limits their access to many Windows based activities including employment opportunities, educational programs, games, and the Internet. In response to this need, Microsoft is in the process of adding software commands to Windows 95 which will allow the system to be made more accessible. Called ActiveX Accessibility, the software commands are being added so that developers of software products for people with disabilities can develop products which make Windows accessible. The commands will be incorporated into the next release of Windows. The proposed project will investigate the development of a software program which would allow people with mobility impairments and people with impaired vision and mobility impairments to quickly and efficiently navigate any Windows based application. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS The proposed project will develop a software program which would provide people with disabilities with greater access to Microsoft Windows and Windows based applications. The program could be used by itself or in conjunction with existing computer access products, increasing their efficiency. These features should guarantee the commercial viability of the program.